


The Grey Jedi

by W01FS0NG



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: She went to these planets and found out the truth because a voice in her head from the Force told her that something wasn’t right. The voice appeared before that fatal mission that would truly decide her fate in the order all those years ago.Anakin hated everything about this. He hated that she was cast out from the Order. He hated the fact that she turned the offer down. Hated the fact that she actually had proof of what she was accusing. His entire world could come crashing down. He already made up his mind about the chancellor and went into complete denial, never to think of it again. There was just no way.
Kudos: 5





	The Grey Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so relates to Dawn of the Jedi.
> 
> It also takes place after the Clone Wars movie, but before the Clone Wars series.

I remember the day I left the Order. I was a Padawan learner. Age 17. My master, Kit Fisto, as well as Master Plo, Depa Billaba, Mace Windu, and at the time Jedi Knight Kenobi had fought for me to stay. I remember being told I had a high midichlorian count. I never cared about that though. I’ve always thought that those didn’t matter. That we were all equal. The others thought that it mattered, however. They thought I was powerful enough to stay in the order. I also didn’t hold the same values of the council. Like Qui-Gon Jinn I wanted to be free to feel and explore the force in my own way. My master actually encouraged it. Most of the council didn’t agree with me. I “made a mistake” on one of my missions which cost a life and heart. My heart. I became too attached. 

All Jedi mentioned watched me go. Anikin had tears in his eyes, although he tried to hide it. He was 15. Kenobi must have been 28 or so. I, being the only Zehoberei of planet Zen-Whoberis, in the order, walked down those steps with my two golden lightsabers in hand.

Now, I sit in the pilot seat of my small firefly class ship. Well, really, I like to call it a boat. Sometimes I think it a bit too small to be deemed a ship. The date is well, I don’t really care about the date. I’m 24 now. It’s been seven years since I left the order. As to why I’m writing this all down, I’m not entirely sure. Maybe when I die the person who manages to win this boat (most likely from gambling) will be able to read this and be entertained. I don’t know.

Kana stopped writing and looked into the dark void outside her ship. The speckles of stars never ceased to amaze her. Every star is a possible death, she remembers. The young woman doesn’t remember who said that, but for some unfathomable reason, it’s stuck with her all these years.

She glanced at her light green skin, deciding to look again at the tattoos that were placed on her wrists. Just below the palms. Her left wrist said, “Endure,” while her right wrist said, “Let go.” She got those a month or two after surviving on her own. She was off Coruscant by then. 

All of a sudden, a very large Dreadnought entered the surrounding black by hyperspace. Kana hates the Separatists. She also hates that she neglected to get her ship fixed and refueled. The one who entered was not a group of droids, however. It was General Grievous himself.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Kana remarked. “Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Kenobi,” he answered. His voice was as she expected it to be. Almost mechanical.

“Oh?” She has her sabers at the ready, but knows that he has more than she does. It’s an unfair fight. She’d be at a heavy disadvantage.

“You are going to come with me.”

She resisted the urge to smirk, saying, “Yeah, I don’t think so. Let me guess, you’re going to use me as leverage to get to Kenobi? Good luck with that.”

“Silence! You will do as I say or die.”

“Come now, surely we can negotiate something else.”

He ignited his stolen lightsabers and laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay then,” she ignited her own.

—————

The council had just called Kenobi, Skywalker, and Fisto back to Coruscant. Ahsoka was with them. They didn’t tell them what it was about, just that they needed to come back and they needed to bring some clones for back up. They waited in the ship while the Jedi spoke to the council.

“Alright, what’s this about?” Kenobi questioned them.

“Disturbing news have we. An old friend it is of,” Yoda answered. “The exiled Padawan of Kit Fisto, she is.”

The Nautolan’s eyes widened. “Kana?” He could barely believe it. Kenobi and Skywalker shared a glance. The other council members seemed to hesitate at his eagerness. “Well? What happened? How is she?”

“Alive she is, for now.”

Seconds later a hologram showed up. It appeared to be a prerecorded message. General Grievous was closer to the recorder. Kana was to the side, strapped to a table. She looked a little worse for wear.

“Bring me Kenobi and Skywalker,” said the Seperatist. “Or she dies.”

“No use in telling you off,” she rasped. Her fingers tapped on the cold metal. Something none of them could place right away. “You’ll come anyway.”

“Quiet!” The General commanded.

“Oh, kriff of.” To that, she was electrocuted. She screamed. It was the heart pounding, eyes widening, and tear causing scream. The kind that could stay in your mind forever.

The video ended there.

“Do we know where she was taken?!” Desperation showed in his voice. Anakin wanted to head for space right away. He couldn’t just sit there and let an old friend die.

“Patience, Skywalker,” Windu reminded him.

“We don’t have time for patience!” He yelled, almost scaring Ahsoka.

“She was tapping something,” noticed Shaak Ti. She was there via hologram. “On the metal. Did you see it?” The small portion of the recording of her tapping her fingers was played over and over again.

“Yes,” answered Kit Fisto. “It was a code that herself and I came up with. D… Q… A… R.”

“D, q, a, r… The D’Qar system?” Ahsoka questioned.

“Ileenium system, it is also called, yes,” Yoda told them. “Great risk there is. Careful those who chose to go, you must be. Bring the clones you should.”

“Wait, you’re allowing us to rescue her?” Anakin questioned. This was a surprise to him. Especially considering the fact that they kicked her out. Why would they want her saved?

“Back to Coruscant, bring her, you must,” Yoda stated.

“Don’t screw this up,” Windu told them.

—————

The four of them took a ship and went to the Ileenium System straight away. Captain Rex, Kix, and Commander Cody were in the cockpit. R2D2 roamed around the shuttle. The air was filled with excitement, worry, and fear. Ahsoka then knew that Kana must have been special to them.

“So, who is Kana?” Ahsoka asked the Jedi. The four of them sat around as their ship traveled through hyperspace.

“Kana was my Padawan,” Kit Fisto told her. “She was the only Zehoberei in the order. She was a powerful Jedi too, her midichlorian count was almost as high as Master Yoda’s.”

“Why haven’t I heard about her?” She questioned.

“Kana was much like Master Qui Gon,” Kenobi stated. “She didn’t fear attachments, wanted the freedom to feel and wanted to explore the force in her own way. She saw the Jedi code as more of a guideline than something to religiously live by.”

“And for that she was kicked out of the order,” Anakin told her. “Well, there’s more to it then that, but long story short, she grew too attached to someone who’s dead now and her mission did not succeed.”

“Okay…” Ahsoka accepted. “I get why Master Fisto is attached to her, but why you, Master? And Kenobi?”

“She was…” Obi-wan hesitated. “Well, she and Anakin grew to be close friends.”

“I see.”

“We should start meditating. Try to find her through the force,” suggested Fisto. “It’d be easier if the four of us were doing it.”

They all sat on the floor and began meditating. The force had brought upon a memory. A fourteen-year-old Kana sat by a wide and somewhat deep river. Two other kids, one also a teen and one who couldn’t have been more than ten, were there as well. The younger one, a girl, was already playing in the water. Kana leaned against a tree. Her shoulder length raven black hair seemed to block out the light of the sun that shined on her. The teen boy was only in trunks.

“Who’re they?” Ahsoka asked. The four of them watched the scene play out.

“Children of a Senator we were sent to guard,” Kit Fisto told him.

“I think,” said the teen, walking up to Kana. He was older than her by three years. “That you should join us.”

“And _I_ think I don’t want to,” Kana told him.

“Why not? It’s perfectly harmless.”

“Just don’t feel like it,” she looked away.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to carry you.” He picked her up and she almost squealed. He started carrying her to the water.

“Anand! put me down,” she half-whined.

“If you say so,” he quipped. He threw her into the river. The water level was just above her waist. She yelped at the coldness. She then looked at him mischievously. Before he realized it, she was using the force against him. “Wait--no!” he struggled as she yanked him into the water. The big splash he made made her laugh.

“Serves you right,” she told him as soon as his head rose above water. They started splashing each other.

“Kana!” A version of Kit Fisto entered the scene. “Come on, we are needed.”

“Yes, Master,” said she, getting out of the water, hoping to get a towel inside.

Ahsoka glanced away from the scene and saw the look in Kit Fisto’s eyes. There was a mix of happiness and pain. This was likely one of his fondest memories of her. “We should keep moving,” the Jedi master stated.

—————

Kana awoke to find herself still in her cell. It’s been only a week. Her spirit hasn’t been broken yet. Even though she’s pretty sure three of her ribs are cracked. The young woman’s got bruises all over her body as well. Not to mention she hasn’t been getting a lot of food. The only thing she’s surviving on now is sheer willpower. She hums to herself a tune that she no longer knows all of the lyrics to. That’s when she felt it. The tug of familiar people.

 _“Where are you?”_ That was Master Fisto’s voice.

“In space. We’re not on any planet,” she muttered.

 _“What’s the nearest planet?”_ A different voice. Yet still familiar. Anakin’s?

“Endor,” she whispers. A loud banging made her turn to look outside her cell door. She broke the connection. Grievous was complaining to one of the droids. The droid’s suggestion was immediately shot down by him hitting the ‘bot on the head. Kana smiled to herself. They were coming and they brought her old master.

She could probably escape on her own. It would be easiest if Grievous wasn’t near her. Then again, he has her lightsabers. Maybe if she force-pushed him and then force-pulled her sabers to her. That would probably work best.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out to the locking mechanism with the force. With a turn of her hand, the door slid open. Kana knocked back her droid guards with the force and sprinted away, going to hide in the vents for a little bit.

__________

After crawling through the cramped space for what seemed like a good solid hour, she found the bridge. General Grievous was busy yelling at one of the droids. Quietly, she crept closer to them, still in the vents underneath. Noticing that her lightsabers were hanging at his sides, she pulled on them gently with the force. The delicate tools floated right to her.

All of a sudden, a droid came up to him. “Um, sir?”

“What?” He asked angrily.

“The prisoner escaped.”

“WHAT?!”

Time to go, she decided. The young woman grabbed her sabers and was on her way. The slightly mechanical General soon noticed that her lightsabers were no longer at her side. “Find her!!”

__________

For the most part, she’s been able to survive just being in the vents throughout the ship. She surprised herself. The young woman pushed on when she probably shouldn’t have given her injuries. Whenever a small patrol would come above her, she’d use the force to fire their own blasters on them. Sooner rather than later, however, they figured out her position and smoked her out.

Through that, some of the droids managed to land a blaster shot on her. It now hurt to walk. Her legs burned.

It felt like hours she was wandering around the ship. She’s already been to where her own ship was docked. It was no longer there. They’ve likely launched it into the black. Just as she leaned against the wall, the sound of blaster fire filled her ears. Next hit the sound of lightsabers. She knew that they had finally come. Kenobi, Skywalker, Fisto, a Togruta padawan and three clones came around the corner.

“Kana!” Skywalker rushed to her side, immediately seeing her struggle to even stand up. The Jedi supported her stance.

“Hey, Ani,” she greeted weakly. “I was hoping to see you soon.”

“Why are you walking about? You can barely stand.” Anakin’s voice was gentle.

She looked up at him. “When you can’t run, you crawl… and when you can’t do that…” the Zehoberei half slurred.

“You find someone to carry you,” the brunette finished in a sigh. He checked her over again. “We have to get her out of here, now,” Anakin told the group. 

“Let me take her, that’s what I was brought here for, right?” One of the clones suggested. Anakin nodded. The medical clone soon took the injured former jedi. The two of them slowly walked back to the ship.

“Grievous is gonna pay,” Skywalker said darkly.

“We have to focus on getting her out of here, not confronting _him_ ,” Kit Fisto told them, following Kix and his former padawan.

“Too late,” the Togruta remarked. The Seperatist General, a few battle droids, and three destroyers showed up.

He laughed. “I see I was able to lure more Jedi.” His arms came apart from each other and they each ignited a lightsaber. “More to add to my collection.”

__________

The medic clone and Kana made it to the shuttle. “Here we are,” said the clone as he set her down. 

“Thank you,” she said. Her voice was gaining some strength now. He smiled at her before starting to heal the burns and bruises with bacta. “What’s your name?”

“Kix.”

“Hi.”

“If I may ask,” he tried to start a conversation. He knew she could pass out at any second. For now, he needed her to stay conscious. Asking her questions was the best way to do it. “How long has it been since you’ve left the order?” He wrapped something around her that she assumed would be to check her blood pressure. It squeezed her arm.

“Oh, I don’t know, seven years?” She speculated, trying not to wince. He turned her wrist over to check her pulse. That's when he spotted the tattoo.

“Endure?” He read out loud before moving his fingers to check her pulse.

She nodded. “The other one says let go.”

“All the tattoos in the galaxy and you choose those?” She hummed. A stethoscope was brought to her chest. “Breath deeply for me please.” She did, and continued to as he placed the instrument on different spots.

“I wanted to remind myself that both choices are available and completely okay.”

He didn’t respond. Instead he shined a light in her deep brown eyes. Her pupils constricted. “Anything else hurts that I didn’t already catch with the Bacta?”

“Pretty sure I have a few broken ribs,” she told him before peering into his mind. “But that can be taken care of when we get back to Coruscant.”

“How could you-?” The medical clone was cut off by shouting.

“Artoo, start the ship now!” The Padawan rushed in. She was followed by everyone else. An astromech beeped from the cockpit. The rocking of the shuttle told them that they had disconnected from the Dreadnought. Just as soon, they went into hyperspace.

“How is she, Kix?” Anakin asked him. He stepped towards the two of them.

“I’m fine. All that’s left to be healed is my broken ribs.” She used Kix to help her stand. Kana then walked over to Kit Fisto. The two embraced. “It’s good to see you, master.”

“And you,” the Nautolan stated.

Once they broke the hug, Kana turned her attention to the Togruta. “So, who’s padawan are you?”

“Anakin’s,” the Togruta answered. To this, the Zehoberei turned to Skywalker with an impressed and shocked expression. “I’m Ahsoka Tano,” the young teen introduced herself.

“Kana. Kana Gillan.” The two of them shook hands.

The rest of the ride back was filled with catching up. All she told them was of her travels throughout the galaxy, even showing them her tattoos. They didn’t need to know about the “other thing.” The Jedi caught her up to speed with the war.

__________

When they got back, Kana was immediately taken to the medical wing. A short briefing was held and the council, including Kit Fisto and Kenobi, decided they wanted to speak with Kana alone. “So,” Winu began. “We assume in your exile you went to Ossus?” 

She nodded. “Yes. And Tython.” That’s what she told them she would do. Go to these planets and find out the truth because a voice in her head from the Force told her that something wasn’t right. The voice appeared before that fatal mission that would truly decide her fate in the order all those years ago.

“What did you find?”

“To your credit,” she hesitates, “There wasn’t much. Much of the temples are laid in ruin. I was, however, able to translate and memorize the text of Rammahgon and Aionomica.”

“There’s more to your findings, isn’t there?” questioned Ki-Adi-Mundi.

“Yes,” she hesitated. “It is my understanding that the Jedi struck against the Legion of Lettow first. Zendor was right to start a school of Bogan teaching.”

“Why?” Adi Gallia asked her.

“Both sides became extremes. Both became too close minded and closed off that they could not reconcile with the other side. Zendor sought to correct this by exposing the future generations to both Ashla and Bogan.”

“See, I do. Understand you must, as to why they are restricted now. The choice to do with ancient texts, is yours,” Yoda told her. 

Her eyes widened. “Why?”

“No use to us the ancient texts of Rammahgon and Aionomica. Copies we have, in Basic.”

She squinted her eyes in suspicion, but soon let it go. She bowed and started towards the door. Mace Windu stopped her with his words. “You are welcome to come back, you know.” 

“I know,” she stated as she turned around. The young woman stole a glance at her former master. “But I have no intention to join the fight against the Separatists.” With that, she bowed and took her leave.

Anakin waited for her at the base of the tower. Once she stepped out of the lift, he approached her. “Kana,” he called. She turned to him and waited for him to walk up to her.

“Hey,” Kana stated.

“I heard they were going to offer you a place in the Order again.” His face was full of hope. This was going to break his heart… again.

She smiled at him sadly. “I’m sorry Anakin. I didn’t take the offer.”

His eyes widened, almost distraught. “Why?” His voice was soft and full of hurt.

“Anakin… this war… it’s… I _cannot_ fight in it. The Senate is corrupt, and so are the Jedi. The Chancellor is using this war as a plot for him to gain more power, I can feel it.”

“What proof do you have?” His voice was slightly raised. He really wanted her to say that she had no proof. He really did. But the proof didn’t come in words. She handed him a flash drive. 

“Everything you need to know is in here.” Neither of them moved. Tears threatened to form in both of their eyes.

Anakin didn’t reach to take it. He hated everything about this. He hated that she was cast out from the Order. He hated the fact that she turned the offer down. Hated the fact that she actually had proof of what she was accusing. His entire world could come crashing down. He already made up his mind about the chancellor and went into complete denial, never to think of it again. There was just no way.

“Besides. I have a littlun to look after. I’m sorry,” she said before kissing him on the cheek. 

As she began to walk away, he called after her. “Wait! What does that mean?”

She merely smiled, then left and walked down the steps as she did seven years ago.


End file.
